1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital computer systems and more specifically to apparatus and methods for controlling digital computer systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art: FIG. 1
As digital computer systems have grown more ubiquitous and varied in size and function, the need for cooperation among computer systems has increased and is presently a dominant consideration in the design of computer systems. Traditionally, there have been two models for cooperation. In one, the single-system model, all of the cooperating systems are treated as components of a single system. Typically, one of the cooperating systems functions as a coordinating CPU. and the other cooperating systems function as peripheral devices for the CPU system In the other, the network model, all of the cooperating systems are connected to a network and the network, instead of any of the cooperating systems, defines the manner in which the cooperation takes place.